South Mexico (v.1: salylimon)
Emiliana Guadalupe de León, commonly referred to as 'Emi' by most people that know her, is the human personification of South Mexico. Originally, Emiliana began as the human personification of Mexico itself and remained as such until the summer of '10 when her two brother, Juan Pedro, arrived in Liberty to play the role of North Mexico (before the idiot ran off to join a wrestling troupe in Texas). For now, Emiliana remains as Liberty's sole representation of Mexico - petite stature, (oftentimes) braided hair, machete and all. Background Before Liberty: *Text In Liberty: *Text Personality Here Relationships Family: *'Juan Pedro de León: Brother' (Status: Inactive) *'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo:' (Distant) Cousin (Status: Inactive) Friends: *'Iorangi John Paul Key: '''They're like, srsly, the best of friends. Or at least Emi likes to think so. She finds John quite charming, endearing and, in all honesty, a breath of fresh air. She loves his company and views the ever-so quirky director as one of her closest friends. That, and John makes for one helluva gal pal when it comes to spending lazy days watching movies/soap operas while eating a pint of ice cream - each. *'Loto Wallace: Awkward boners first meetings aside, Emi adores Loto. If prodded at, she would most likely start gushing over the fact that Loto's just one of the sweetest (and most naive) person's she's ever met. While she won't admit to doing so, she kind of coddles the poor boy. Even so, she's kind of oblivious to poor Loto's not-so platonic feelings for her (and of his insistence that she smells like churroscinnamon). Actually, it seems as if she hasn't even mentioned her relationship with Jared to the poor kid, either. *'''Matthew Williams: *'Sindre Mhyre: '''Sindre, Sindre, Sindre. Ever since she had that temporary fallout with Matthew, Emi somehow found herself getting to know Sindre better. Or, rather, ever since he stepped in as her impromptu shrink for the day, she's grown quite fond of the blond. Though she's still quite sorry about the seagulls thing- BUT ANYWAY. Yes. Emi is quite close to Sindre. Close enough that he more or less spilled his relationship woes to her, so her heart aches a bit for the poor man. *'Alejándro Ezequiel Rodríguez:' Enemies/Frenemies: *'Natalia Arlovskaya: ' Natalia. Natalia, Natalia, Natalia. These two met under horrible circumstances. As in, there was a fight, in public, stabbing, and lots of blood loss the day they met. However, having been forced to share the same hospital room after their fight, the two were able to bond over...telenovelas of all things. Recently, though, Emi can't really stand the woman (mostly because of the whole holding her hostage in her own apartment thing), even though she sometimes feels bad for her. Sometimes. *'Francis Bonnefoy:' *'Alfred F. Jones: Oh, these two. Their relationship is just, ah, it's a mess. There's (platonic) love and then there's hate and, really, it's mostly just annoyance. At least on Emi's side, anyway. She doesn't know what to think of Alfred and whatever it is that they have going on between them. Until recently, she forgot that Alfred had been the first in a series of mistakes back when she hit a bit of a rough patch. The mess with her brother aside, however, she's calmed down enough to care about the blond. Well, maybe not 'calmed' down but it 's something. She still finds the blond annoying but, well, deep down she feels that, regardless of what happens, they're inseparable. Mistrust and mental walls between them or not, she kind of knows it. And it annoys her to no end. Love Interests: '*Jared 'Jiwa' Montour: '*'''Ivan Braginsky: Fun Facts Here